The Character Application explained
This page will explain the Character Application of The Frontier. This server is white listed and therefore you must submit a Character Application. This means that only good players such as yourself will be able to enjoy this amazing server which is The Frontier. General Questions 1.What is your Minecraft username? This is the name that appears above your head when you are ingame. 2.When were you born? (This is to get an idea of the variety of players we have.) Put your age here. 3.Have you ever played on another RP server(s) before? If so, list them Simply list other RP (Role Play) minecraft servers you have played on. This server might be your first, that's fine. 4.Why do you like to RP, or what is your favorite aspects of it? Explain why you enjoy RP. Perhaps it is because it allows you to be different from who you really are IRL (In Real Life.), or because it excites you, or allows you to meet others with varying characters all with their own personalities. 5. How did you hear about this server? (Check all that apply) Simply do as instructed. 6.If you selected "Other" on the previous question, please clarify. Explain why you selected other for question 6. 7.In RP, from 0-100, (0 being least important, 100 being very important) how important do you think it is to make friends with other players? Select a value from 0-100. A word of advice: picking 100 makes it seem as if you only pick 100 because it's the highest. Be realistic. 8.In RP, from 0-100, (0 being least likely, 100 being very likely) how likely are you to stay in character ALL the time while online (not including the forums)? Be honest. THIS DOES NOT INCLUDE WHEN PEOPLE ASK QUESTIONS OOC AND YOU RESPOND. Staying in character is when you think as, speak as and act as your character would. It will obviously be necessary sometimes to speak OCC (out of character), but it is best if you stay IC most of the time. 9.Are you likely to use our website forums? Simply click the one that applies. It is not necessary to be on the forums, but it is best if you are. 10.Give a brief explanation on why you want to join The Frontier of why we should accept you. This is a personal question; I cannot help much here. Your Character 1.what is your character's name?: Think up a suitable name for your character; DnD name generators often work. 2.What gender is your character?: Check that which applies. Your character need not be the same gender as you! 3. What race is your character?: I'd advise you to read the wiki to learn about the various races of The Frontier. 4.If you selected "Other" on the previous question, please clarify. (NOTE: We have the right to restrict your custom race if it does not fit in this server. VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES ARE NOT RACES!) If none of the races in the above question suit, try creating your own. However it might be denied. 5.Is your character a... Vampire Werewolf Nothing else besides the previously selected race Other Pick one. Vampires and Werewolves are very hard to RP well, be warned. 6. If you selected "Other" on the previous question, please clarify. (If you are some creature like a werebear, werepig, werecow, or some other thing like that, please put that here.) Simply do as instructed. 7. Upload an image (or images) of your character. (You may upload up to 3 images if you like. Please use an acceptable format like .jpeg or .jpg). If you do not have an image of your character, you must be very descriptive in the next question. Upload the minecraft skin that you plan on using. The ideas is that it suites your character. 8.Who is your character? Give a description; physical and psychological. How did your character find their way to The Frontier, or have they always lived there? (This will be your permanent character for the server, so take some time to develop your story.) Take an hour or two developing your character. As mentioned this will be your permanent character (but you can change if you REALLY want to. It's just a LOT of hassle) Here is a character chart I use to develop my characters, filling this out will give you a very strong, though-through character: Character Chart/br Character’s full name:/br Reason or meaning of name:/br Character’s nickname:/br Reason for nickname: Birth date: Physical appearance Gender: Age: How old does he/she appear: Weight: Height: Body build: Shape of face: Eye color: Glasses or type of aid for the eyes: Skin tone: Distinguishing marks: Predominant features: Hair color: Type of hair: Hairstyle: Voice: Overall attractiveness: Physical disabilities: Usual fashion of dress: Favorite outfit: Jewelry or accessories: Personality Good personality traits: Bad personality traits: Mood character is most often in: Sense of humor: Character’s greatest joy in life: Character’s greatest fear: Why?: What single event would most throw this character’s life into complete turmoil?: Character is most at ease when: Most ill at ease when: Enraged when: Depressed or sad when: Priorities: Life philosophy: If granted one wish, it would be: Why?: Character’s soft spot: Is this soft spot obvious to others?: Greatest strength: Greatest vulnerability or weakness: Biggest regret: Minor regret: Biggest accomplishment: Minor accomplishment: Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: Why?: Character’s darkest secret: Does anyone else know?: Goals Drives and motivations: Immediate goals: Long term goals: How the character plans to accomplish these goals: How other characters will be affected: Past Hometown: Type of childhood: Pets: First memory: Most important childhood memory: Why?: Childhood hero: Dream job: Education: Religion (Or Creed): Finances: Present Profession: Master: Skill Level: Current location: Currently living with: Pets: Religion: Occupation: Finances: Family Mother: Relationship with her: Father: Relationship with him: Siblings: Relationship with them: Spouse: Relationship with him/her: Children: Relationship with them: Other important family members: Favorites Color: Least favorite color: Music: Food: Literature: Form of entertainment: Mode of transportation: Most prized possession: Habits Hobbies: Plays a musical instrument?: How he/she would spend a rainy day: Spending habits: Smokes: Drinks: Other drugs: What does he/she do too much of?: What does he/she do too little of?: Extremely skilled at: Extremely unskilled at: Nervous tics: Usual body posture: Mannerisms: Peculiarities: Traits Optimist or pessimist?: Introvert or extrovert?: Daredevil or cautious?: Logical or emotional?: Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat?: Prefers working or relaxing?: Confident or unsure of himself/herself?: Animal lover?: Self-perception How he/she feels about himself/herself: One word the character would use to describe self: One paragraph description of how the character would describe self: What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? How does the character think others perceive him/her: What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: Relationships with others Opinion of other people in general: Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others?: Person character most hates: Best friend(s): Love interest(s): Person character goes to for advice: Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Person character feels shy or awkward around: Person character openly admires: Person character secretly admires: Most important person in character’s life before story starts: After story starts: